


Kahuna Care

by BlueDreams



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, I wanted the reader's gender to be reflective whoever's reading, Sickfic, enjoy some schmaltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreams/pseuds/BlueDreams
Summary: You have fallen ill after a pokemon fight, but luckily you hit the jackpot when Olivia is the one taking care of you.





	Kahuna Care

**Author's Note:**

> I always liked Olivia and I wanted to see more of her in stories but she's usually on the side, and I couldn't think of what story to go with for a while. But lo and behold, real life events occured and gave me inspiration.
> 
> Also, mixed Olivia's personalities from the game, anime, and manga into a more solid version of each medium's parts in case you were expecting one specific personality.

You find yourself in a beautiful house, on a beautiful couch. And you ask yourself _How did I get here?_

A couple of sneezes that bombarded your nose reminded you of what had happened. A red nose, wet eyes that were half closed, and a hoarse voice were symptoms of whatever kind of sickness you had. You looked around until you spotted a pink blanket cocooning yourself and a garbage bin full of discarded tissues on the side. The windows that were a few yards away showed the outside to be rainy and gray, dulling the Alolan warmth you’ve come to feel refreshed by.

Footsteps are heard coming closer to you, and your face starts to light up as you’re expecting _her_ to come into view. Her stylish black hair, the beautifully adorned jewelry on her ears and neck, and the warming tone of her lively voice. You had to smack yourself across the head to make sure you weren’t in a dream, but you had to face it. Olivia, the lovely Kahuna, had found herself charmed by you by a stroke of luck.

She wore a white short-sleeved jacket that made her pink top and shorts more vibrant, and she held up a bowl of richly colored crimson berries the size of her thumb. She looked at you with a cool smile as she walked with a graceful gait. Her trip was challenged when her sandal hit a small bump on the carpet, causing her to yelp in surprise and the bowl to fly up as the berries scattered all over your face.

She had a brief look of concern until she looked at your stony, unfazed smile. The relief got her not only relieved, but she ended up laughing from the fallout. Her mood rubbed off on you and you tried to chuckle with her, but your throat was too sore from the illness and it caused you to cough instead. 

The look on her face became melancholic, but you reassured her that you needed something to brighten up the day since the weather outside surely wouldn’t deliver. She quickly exclaimed that she can fix it, and she bolted off in a frantic hurry in the middle of your statement. 

In your confused state due to her sudden energy, she returned with a cup of warm tea with a small painting of a Metapod on it. She treaded with exaggerated caution, tip-toeing her way to prevent a spill with disastrous, scalding consequences. You couldn’t help but chuckle at her consideration, all the while eating the berries that gushed with juicy, sour flavor that made you squirm in delight. The tea had to be cooled by blowing on it, but you didn’t mind since the warmth of it filled your chest and you could feel the sickness oozing away.

Olivia sighed as the issue relaxed, and her expression remained to a content grin as the crisis had been averted. She told you she had some ideas for the upcoming festival to honor the Guardian Deities that she wanted your opinion on, and she sauntered off with a calm sway to her gait.

_

The drink and the talk on the festival reminded you of your first impressions of Olivia. A newcomer to this region, you loved the friendliness of the people and the shenanigans of Team Skull. But you had developed a powerful shyness when you saw Olivia for the first time. She was tending to many different pokemon, including a particularly aggressive Nidoking that trashed around at every little thing. But she was able to calm him down with her calm attitude and affectionate kisses. A woman who was that sweet, easy on the eyes, and practically the leader of her island? She had to have all sorts of people wanting to go steady with her, so you thought a stranger like yourself would be invisible to her.

But as days past, you noticed that she never had anyone her age with her in social gatherings. Either elderly folks who worked with her on festivals, children who adored the training she gave them, or pokemon that she nurtured. No one seemed to be her age in any of these public places. The clincher was after a terribly long day of work that she half-mindedly commented how so many of her friends are getting married while she was still single.

While you still had Butterfrees in your stomach, you thought you didn’t have much to lose trying to talk to her at least. Someone that kind would at least soften the blow for rejection. To your surprise, she remembered you helping with a task she did earlier involving a Meowth and a bad incident with a Salazzle’s poison. You happened to be at the right spot at the right time when you offered an antidote and to help carry it to a Poke-Center without a second thought. 

You blushed at her remembering that, and she was very ecstatic when you told her about your collection of pokemon from your Johto home since she has rarely seen those kinds. You two slowly but surely hit it off, with you being willing but not overeager in helping her with managing her shop or taking care of her Lycanroc while she was away. Lycanroc was suspicious of you at first with some low growls, but it warmed up after seeing you take care of your Houndour. 

That desire to help came in too strongly one time, however, which led to your sickness in the first place. While out walking one day, a young girl energetically challenged you for a duel. Not being able to say no to a smiling kid, you obliged with a friendly fight between her Mimikyu and your Donphan. Holding back a tad, you let your Donphan make slower movements than usual so that it wouldn’t be too frustrating for the child. As the duel settled, the girl ran up and hugged you out of excitement from her victory, but she had to let herself go as she sneezed. She waved goodbye and you had that little bit of worry that you might catch something.

And you did. The sickness itself took a while, and it shot up around the time that a slew of Grimers were found invading the place you were staying at. Needing professionals to take care of the problem took a while, so you needed a place to stay. Fortunately, Olivia was immune to the native Alolan illness and had no trouble taking you in.

_

“So,” her voice shot out, causing your return to the present day. “What do you think of this?”

She showed you a very rough, scribbled diagram of a square stage with people and fire pokemon doing fire spectacles. You loved her passion for these events, and you nodded in agreement.

“It looks very cool,” you said despite the stuffiness of your nose. “Hopefully, there’s some water pokemon just behind them in case there’s an accident.” She gave a cool smirk in response.

“Of course. I have everything considered. I learned from the masters like Hala, and I got the hang of what pokemon are comfortable with.”

She stopped in the middle to check your forehead to see how well the tea and berries were doing. You felt a mixture of warming ease from her soft touch and closeness to you, despite that lingering worry that she might catch what you have despite her reassurance. She smiled softly, showing you were making progress. A sudden sneeze erupted from you, however, causing her to jump from the surprise. Thankfully, your arm covered up the discharge, and Olivia laughed playfully from her own reaction.   
“Aw, poor thing,” she cooed. “I have to run upstairs for a minute. Wait right here.”

You didn’t really have a choice in this condition, but you waited. She strolled away, as a familiar face came around the couch. It was her Lycanroc, looking at you for a few seconds before lying down on its belly as its head propped up like a watchdog. While it was becoming more familiar to you, you were still surprised with how different it seemed when you first saw it. Not to mention the first time you saw it in battle.

_

Around a week after finally having the nerve to talk to her, you wanted to prove your mettle and challenged her for a friendly duel. Her brows curved inward while keeping a confident, wry grin. She bluntly told you she wouldn’t hold back and took those fights seriously as part of her Kahuna training. You stuck with your words and thought she was just testing your conviction.

The battle began, and you knew she was serious when she called out her Nosepass with an intense stare and a commanding tone to her voice. You chose your Donphan as a counter, but the rocky pokemon had a sturdier defense than you thought, tiring out the elephant pokemon after several moves. The next duel was between your Croconaw and her Lycanroc, again expecting the tide to go in your favor. While the crocodilian’s surf move caused some damage, the canine proved very agile and was able to dodge many moves you thought would win the game, including a hydro pump. 

You conceded defeat and acknowledged to yourself you underestimated how strong her rugged rock pokemon would be. Olivia retained a fiery look to her eyes that only calmed when you were finished and reassured your defeated pokemon. Appreciative of your efforts and humility, she invited you and your pokemon to her shop to socialize with her own after they were properly healed. 

_

You were intimidated by Lycanroc’s ferocity in battle, swerving and attacking with ease. But seeing it now acting composed and amiable was a pleasant sight. It reminded you of Olivia to a degree, noticing the difference between her laid-back nature outside of battle and her impassioned state within it. Regardless, she knew how pokemon felt and thought in any circumstance, and you admired that part of her.

The canine’s ears perked up after you sneezed a couple of times, and it looked at you with a stare before running off. You were confused by the action, but you understood when Lycanroc came back with a paper towel. You preferred a tissue, but you pet its head out of thanks to which it responded with a healthy, strong bark.

“Glad to see you two getting along,” Olivia said as she returned. She saw the paper towel and Lycanroc’s wagging tail, giggling with her hand on her mouth when she put two and two together. She turned to look at you. “How are you feeling, by the way?”   
“Less awful,” you chimed. “Thanks again for doing so much for me.” She traced the hair from her side and moved it aside.

“It’s my pleasure. Consider it returning the favor after doing so much for us here on Alola. And… Well, me.” She coyly lowered her head and drew a soft smile, with yourself carrying a goofier smile.

“Ah, it was nothing. I’ve really enjoyed helping you out, even just spending time with you.” A dose of reality hit you as you needed to make sure. “Are you sure you won’t get sick with me around?” She chuckled light-heartedly.

“Absolutely. You got sick from a native here, and we’re used to our own germs as gross as that sounds. Plus, I had a shot recently that made sure I would be immune. Which is a good thing because now…” She coughed to clear her throat and looked away for a moment.

“What do you me- “, you were cut off when she quickly pressed her lips on yours for a few seconds. A very soft, warm sensation hit you as you closed your eyes after the initial shock. The kiss ended with you in another daze, but this time your sickness melted away for a while as your eyes were half-lidded and your smile was toothy and wide out of bliss. 

“There’s more where that came from once you get better.” She smiled with an air of elegance as she propped herself off the couch and walked off, her hips slightly swaying, and her eyes closed to give off confidence. Her stroll was cut short when she banged her head on a wall while she wasn’t looking, rubbing her head as she gritted her teeth. She swished back her hair and tried redoing her strut out the hallway.

You chuckled at her attempt to look cool, but you admitted that she was charming either way. Not to mention the smoothness of her kiss earlier. You returned from your daze to look at Lycanroc covering its eyes with its paw from all the events unfolding in front of it. 

You had a mirthful laugh as you could muster from your weakened state, and you sighed from the glee you felt. You closed your eyes and readied yourself for a needed rest, anticipating sweet dreams reminiscent of that earlier moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I did a Reader POV, so I'm not sure if I'll continue at this haha. Hopefully it was pleasant to read!


End file.
